<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like stars (we shine) by bralalaland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119446">Like stars (we shine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bralalaland/pseuds/bralalaland'>bralalaland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cute Ending, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, THIS IS SO SOFT IM GONNA CRY, self-indulgent bc i love sakuatsu, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bralalaland/pseuds/bralalaland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu sees the universe in Sakusa Kiyoomi. He sees it in his pale, milky skin, in his dark obsidian eyes, in his wavy black curls, in his two dotted moles. He sees it in the way his hands curl against his in the wee hours of the morning, providing him warmth and comfort. He sees it in the tiny, affectionate smiles Sakusa directs at him; he sees it in the soft upturn of his lips which delicately press against his own. He sees the stars shine brightly in his eyes, twinkling constellations prettily scattered among their depths. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like stars (we shine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sakuatsu brainrot!! i was bored so i decided to do this :&gt; hope u like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu sees the universe in Sakusa Kiyoomi. He sees it in his pale, milky skin, in his dark obsidian eyes, in his wavy black curls, in his two dotted moles. He sees it in the way his hands curl against his in the wee hours of the morning, providing him warmth and comfort. He sees it in the tiny, affectionate smiles Sakusa directs at him; he sees it in the soft upturn of his lips which delicately press against his own. He sees the stars shine brightly in his eyes, twinkling constellations prettily scattered among their depths. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In Atsumu's viewpoint, the universe is an enigma--a wide expanse of unexplainable mysteries which come and form numerous galaxies. It's far beyond the human imagination, an incomprehensible puzzle left solely for humans to decipher. It's a cosmic system that's out of reach, yet at the same time it's breathtaking, enthralling, and inherently beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakusa Kiyoomi is the universe. He's the secret riddle Atsumu can't seem to solve. He's quiet, reclusive, and introverted. He has a terrible dislike for germs. He makes sure to sanitize his hands before touching any possible object that could be dirty. He's handsome and pretty and there's a certain aesthetic to his face which undeniably attracts Atsumu. He's curt and straightforward. Yet somehow, somehow when all of these qualities may seem mind-boggling to Atsumu, it draws him in like a moth to a flame. Sakusa Kiyoomi is a mystery. Atsumu is stuck in understanding him until he comes to a palpable realization. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beneath his apathetic exterior lays a lonely, sad heart which no one ever bothered to care for. He's immune to the harsh realities because he has long outgrown the ability to care--to care too much that he's vulnerable to feelings. Atsumu thinks Sakusa Kiyoomi is lonely. That he's just a man consumed by the black hole of emptiness. And so, even when faced with the walking mystery which is Kiyoomi, he delves into the unknown and gently tries to instill a semblance of hope in his heart. He's come to learn many things: first, that Sakusa likes onigiri and hates ketchup. Next, that he likes his coffee black, and that he's awkward with physical intimacy. They're just the tip of the iceberg--there's so much more than meets the eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu's pleasantly surprised at the unbridled warmth and passion hidden beneath the layers of this seemingly cold man. His actions speak far more than words, far more than any stretch of shooting stars blazing across the sky. In the process of truly understanding Kiyoomi did Atsumu also understand himself. He's come to an actualization that he's in love with the intricacies of the universe. That he's in love with Sakusa Kiyoomi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Therefore he cups his cheeks and plants a tender peck on his forehead, just beside his moles. He leans down and awaits for the worst, yet he's ultimately shocked when fingers grip his chin and tilt his head upwards. He meets Kiyoomi's eyes and is left breathless. Sakusa kisses him and Atsumu feels every bit of adrenaline rushing through him explode like a supernova. A comfortable warmth settles on his gut, and his heart beats loudly in his ears. Atsumu grins and kisses Kiyoomi back. This time, this time he could truly see the stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Miya Atsumu, will you marry me?" Sakusa kneels down on one knee, looking at him with so much passion and fondness it rattles Atsumu's heart within his ribcage. The elegant ring glints charmingly under the pale moonlight, nestled in a velvety box clutched within Sakusa's hand. Atsumu already has an answer--already has it prepared in the deep confines of his heart, body and, soul.</p>
<p>Sakusa Kiyoomi is his universe. He's the beautiful cosmos that he has grown to love and appreciate. And somehow, he intends to explore and understand every bit of him until the many years go by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kiss under the watchful eye of the moon, under the sea of constellations, under the night sky, and they become whole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Perhaps the reason this night looks so beautiful</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is not because of these stars or lights, but us</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i love sakuatsu so much im gonna cry jhsgjhg :(( &lt;&lt;33 pls they're perfect for each other<br/>also: title and the italicized phrases are the lyrics from mikrokosmos by bts !! ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>